,With Love From The Protagonists
by BlackyChan3
Summary: protagonists are catboys. Those who no longer have the animal features are differentiated by society as "adults" who've lost their virginity, illustrating an underlying theme about the role of sexuality in a societal context. SasuNaru KakaIru


A/N

**A/N: well, another idea that came to me, I decided to write this, instead of PoolBoy, (don't worry I'm working on that too!) but this was so clear in my mind the whole story and such. :smile: **

-- - - -- -- - -

Naruto, a small blonde 4 year old Catboy, sat on his daddy, Iruka's' lap, looking excitedly around the small light pink room, his orange ears and tail twitching excitedly and his small hand fisting Iruka's' olive green jacket.

There weren't many people in the doctor's office, Naruto counted 3 people to his daddy on his chubby fingers.

Iruka smiled and ran his hand threw messy blonde spikes, _' oh, what is Naruto going to say when he finds out he's here for his shots...' _ the older man chuckled and put those thoughts away for later.

The blonde looked at each of the three people, one was an old lady, with a large nose and wrinkled skin and dirty white hair, and she scared Naruto who quickly looked at the next person,

A boy around his age, with bright red hair and Raccoon like ears, eye's and tail, who was looking right at him with a slight smirk on his face, they stared at each other for quite sometime before Naruto got scared and hide his face in Iruka's jacket. Causing the red head to frown.

Iruka chuckled and the blonde looked up at him with a large innocent smile on his face and quickly forgot about the raccoon, the blonde jumped down from his daddy's lap and made his way over to the book self, he randomly selected a book and brought it back to the pony tailed man, who took it and brought Naruto back onto his lap.

"The B Book..."

**OmgYoungKittehs**

Sasuke sighed, holding onto his brothers hand, who was holding on to there Dad Kakashi's hand.

Of course, the had decided to walk to the Doctors today, It was raining, the doctors was 4 blocks away, they left 10 minutes late, and Kakashi had a inpatient 5 year old, and a moody 12 year old trailing beside him.

'_Life is good,'_ the silver haired man though

Sasuke looked down studying his black, kitten paw like rubber slippers, and splashed in a puddle, effectively getting his brother, Itachi's open toed black sandals wet.

"... I will kill you little brother." He said dryly, shaking his now very wet foot

Kakashi chuckled "if you do, you're grounded for 2 months."

Sasuke's black ears perked up "What? Only 2 months, he should go to jail."  
"hmm, true true" the older of them drawled as the rounded a corner and stopped in front of the doctors office, walked inside and headed towards there doctor's room.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in, the first thing catching his attention was a mop of blonde messy hair, sitting on the lap of a man with brown hair.  
The first thing that caught Kakashi's attention was said brown haired man, with the small blonde on his lap.

And the first thing that caught Itachi's attention, the unoccupied chair next to the fake tree, here he sat his 12 year old bum down right away, his brother and dad trailing after him, there eyes not leaving the sight of the two males in across from them.

**OmgYoungKittehs**

"Big brown bear, beautiful ballerina, blue buffalo, blowing bubbles biking backwards bumped..." Naruto looked up when the door closed, indicating someone entering the room.

The first one he saw was an older boy, with a long black coat, and black hair in a pony tail. Making his way over to the chair beside the plant.

Then the two other people trailing behind him, one with shiny spiky silver hair, with a mask, he was looking at Iruka and Naruto didn't like it, he let out a small growl, catching his daddy's attention.

Iruka looked up form the book, noticing the silver haired man staring at him, and blushed. The man took a seat and crossed his leg over the other, letting his eyes wander around the room, before landing back on Iruka.

The blonde looked at the last trailing person, a small black haired boy, with white pants and a tight blue hoody, the hood over his head and his black ears peeking through. He took a seat beside the silver haired man, and removed his hands from his pockets to take off the hood; Naruto noticed the kitten like gloves the boy was wearing that matched his also black paw slipper boots.

The boy slipped off his hood his raven hair falling in front of his face, he shook the water from his ears and pushed the hair out of his face, his black eye's roaming over everything in the room before landing on Naruto, the blondes breath caught in his throat, and he had the sudden urge to go over and talk to the boy. He desperately wanted to be friends with him, just looking at the boy made his tummy and his tail feel funny. And Naruto liked it.

**YoungKittehss**

"Uzumaki Naruto?" a brunette nurse opened the door and looked around the room for the smiling blonde.

"I'm here!" said blonde happily jumped off his fathers lap and ran towards the door, waving his small hand at the nurse.

Iruka got up, his eyes going nervously to the sliver haired man beside his boys, and back to the nurse.

"Hello shizune-chan" the scared man bowed and smiled at her.

"afternoon Unimo-san" she bowed back and moved away from the door to let the chibi and his father in.

Iruka laughed "I told you, just Iruka is fine, I've been here enough times that we no longer need to be polite"

Naruto pulled impatiently on shizune's skirt, "shizune-chan where's ma woom?" he smiled up at her and she looked down at him, taking his hand and lead him to his checkup room.

**Xxxxx**

Kakashi's eyes light up and he watched the brown haired man follow after the blonde into the hall way leading to the various rooms.

'_Iruka Unimo and Naruto Uzumaki, eh?'_

He smirked to himself, thinking about how that information could come in use later...

**Xxxxx**

"Has anything changed with him at all?" Shizune had her clip bored and pen ready on the desk, her own ears and tail twitching happily

"Nope, he's been good, he hasn't been eating as much, but all he wants if Ramen, he's just picky" Iruka scratched behind his head

"I'm not picky! I just loooovveee Ramen, it's like... heaven in a bowl." The small blonde drooled a bit before he started laughing.

Shizune chuckled, "well that's good, Dr. Tsunade will be in very soon" she opened the door and bowed, walking out and closing it behind her.

"Hey Daddy?" Naruto hopped off the table like thing and jumped over to his dad,  
"did you see that boy?" he smiled very wide.

Iruka thought about it, "There were three boys Naru-chan, which one?" he poked his little chibi in the tummy, earning a giggle.

"The one with the black ears and the black hair. Beside the silver man" the blonde nodded to himself.  
" he had blue on. I think. And kitten paws."

Iruka blushed remembering the silver man "ah, yep I remember, what about him?" the scared man smiled down at the kitsune.

"He was really pretty wasn't he?" Naruto looked up at his dad, a small serious smile on his face.

Iruka's eyes widened.

**TBC**.

--

- - -- -

**A/N**:** cutee, I'm happy with how this came out so far! Don't worry, they won't stay Chibi's the entire time, they will be older, in maybe 2 more chapters :smile: I can feel this one will be a hit too, Please review! The squeak my ducky (:**


End file.
